


the charlottetown storyclub

by annewithanl



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Charlottetown, College, Developing Friendships, Female Friendship, Friendship, I can't think of a single tag help, Post S4, Post-Canon, Queens, basically i just love the girls so much i want to see them being friends!, blackmore house, storyclub, the girls at queens!, the story club returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewithanl/pseuds/annewithanl
Summary: “Well,” Josie begins, having measured exactly what she wanted to say for a few moments, “We have a few weeks before we really have to start studying for our end of year exams. Why don’t you bring back this...storyclub…”orone weekend at queen's, the avonlea storyclub returns (with new members)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	the charlottetown storyclub

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me from twitter then, aside from talking about jane, you might have noticed me tweeting "the girls at queens!" at random intervals, because i love them and their friendship and i wish we got to see more of them. i was thinking the other day about what it would have been like if the other three girls had joined the club so i wrote this :) enjoy!

“I can’t help but miss our storyclub on a day like this,” Anne sighs.

A purple mist has descended over Charlottetown, bringing with it the ghosts of Prince Edward Island, whispering their truths through empty streets. It is early spring, still cold, but with an air of hope dancing about in the fresh breeze which brushes against closed windows. Somehow it reminds Anne of those brown Autumns in Avonlea, spent with friends, and with the trees.

“Oh yes, those were some of our best times, don’t you think?” Diana sits on a green armchair, opposite the two sofas inhabited by the rest of the girls. Her poise is elegant, but her eyes sparkle with that same joy, a little excited, a little guilty, which Anne loves. It makes her feel so safe.

“What storyclub?” Josie asks, an indifference in her voice which Anne knows Josie well enough now to know is a front.

“Oh I forgot you girls didn’t know about it! Boy, did we have fun?” Now it’s Ruby whose eyes are sparkling. “It was Anne’s idea, I think. We would get together and write stories, and read them to each other. It was all very grown up.”

“Oh, I think I may remember this now. Was it in that little den that my  _ horrible brother  _ destroyed?” Jane chimes in, rolling her eyes at the thought of Billy Andrews. A solemnity falls over the storyclub alumni at the thought of what they lost, quickly overcome by their desire to discuss the club further.

“Yes, that was tragic! We were heartbroken… I miss doing all that writing. I never have any motivation or reason anymore.” Anne sighs.

“You write all those letters to Gilbert!” Tillie wiggles her eyebrows, giggling at Jane.

Anne’s cheeks go pink. “That doesn’t count.”

“Well,” Josie begins, having measured exactly what she wanted to say for a few moments, “We have a few weeks before we really have to start studying for our end of year exams. Why don’t you bring back this...storyclub…” The mock indifference is back; Anne can see Josie desperately wants to be part of this. 

With a look and a nod each at Ruby and Diana, Anne makes a decision. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Josie,” Just as she begins to say something else a large sound comes from outside. Jane walks to the window, where now an unexpected storm has begun. 

Anne shivers with excitement. She’d been afraid of storms sometimes in the past, but now they brought her a thrill, giving her an excuse to bundle up warm and feel nostalgic.

“Girls, I’ve got a wonderful idea!”

Half an hour later, the parlour is quite transformed,

Mrs Blackmore is visiting friends, and by the look of the storm she wouldn’t be back for many hours, and Lily has turned out to be quite the ally in the girls’ general shenanigans, so there is no one to stop them from creating a makeshift den, using quilts and pillows, taking up the full expanse of the room.

  
  


The girls are quite pleased with themselves - it’s sturdy, as stylish as a pillow fort can be, and very comfortable. They’ve also managed to “forage” for some sweet treats, so the afternoon is turning out to be very pleasant.

“Okay, okay! So,” Anne cuts through the laughter which has filled the room. “Here is how it works. We have, shall I say forty-five minutes, to write a story, and at the end we’ll all share them and give ‘constructive criticism!’”

“I don’t have any ideas,” Jane whinges.

“Don’t worry, Anne’s brilliant at coming up with ideas!” reassures Diana, who has already begun her usual gory story, only this time the main character is a female detective, smooth and intelligent.

“Well, Ruby always used to write stories about a dashing hero named  _ Pilbert _ !” Anne jokes, inducing another round of laughter.

“Anne!” Ruby squealed in between giggles, “you know I never named anyone  _ Pilbert,  _ that’s a lie! Besides, I’ve moved on from those  _ childish  _ stories. I’m going to write about a witch, who lives all alone in a forest. Oh don’t worry, she’s quite content!”

“Maybe you can write about that young man who’s always hanging around you, what’s his name?” Tillie turns back to Jane, who frowns, shrugging.

“I don’t care for any men. I quite like Ruby’s independent witch,” Jane smirks and raises her eyebrows.

“There are some men who are tolerable,” Anne whispers absent-mindedly on a certain brunet far off in Toronto, to which everybody rolls their eyes, Josie shoving her.

“My story is about a pony.” The blonde announces.

“A pony?” Asks Tillie.

“It’s magic,” She states, soliciting another of Ruby’s squeals.

The girls giggle and reminisce for the rest of the afternoon, feeling closer than they have in all their years. These past few months at Queens have been good for them, allowing them to grow, together. Each girl had come into her own, learning from the past and hoping not to mess up the future, even with all the mistakes made and to be made.

Anne is happy, in the now lifting mist, with her girls around her, a boy who loves her just a few hours away, and a family who will always be there for her at home.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! sorry if there are any errors (no beta!) especially as im vv bad with writing in present tense so i hope it all made sense.  
> im not sure if this is very coherent so if someone who's a better writer wants to write this concept (or basically anything with their friendship) i'd love that!!  
> my twitter is @sapphicsantina :)  
> also idk if anyone cares but ive almost finished the next chapter of the jane fic, i just want the girls to arrive at queens and im stuck at this one bit soooo that will come soon :) hope ur well!


End file.
